but even the sun set in Paradise
by miss hungry heart
Summary: vamos a leer la hora de la muerte en en el reloj de la esquina con la prostituta mona y el camello inexperto. Ino, shikamaru. Sakura.
1. i'm going where the cold wind blows

**Naruto es de kishimoto.**

**n/a: **no sé que coño es esto. ni puta idea, de verdad. pero es solo el primero.

(pd: perdonad mi mierdamental.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

—**but even the sun sets in Paradise.**

**.**

**.**

_My girl, my girl, where will you go? _

**_I´m goin' where the cold wind blows. _**

_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me. _

_Tell me, where did you sleep last night?_

_._

_._

.

**Prologo. let me kiss you before dying.**

_._

_._

Ino-chan era el centro del universo.

(it's just not)

_Era_

(tap-tap)

hermosa (como mil soles quemando sobre el atardecer.)

Ino-chan caminaba por la acera de cemento con sus tacones camín y los labios del mismo color —_evil_— como si la calle fuera la vía láctea y la vía láctea su pasarela, con el paso de supermodelo/amadeluniverso/chica. _Tap-tap._

_una chica._

Ino-chan era muy muy bonita.

El viento era frio y olía a basura y neblina, los edificios eran grises y el sol aun no salía del todo, el humo de los vehículos era casi asfixiante y a Ino-chan le parecía una de esas películas de la depresión. Ino-chan era la marilyn monroe de las calles. Las medias de rejilla estaban corridas y el cabello era una imitación abstracta de lo que acostumbraba ser —el viento, los problemas—. El delineador se le escurría por las mejillas que se decoloraban como acuarelas y sus pestañas atrapaban las lágrimas al vuelo. Ino-chan odiaba llorar.

Ino-chan solo lloraba cuando estaba Shikamaru y sus brazos y su olor a marlboro y papel entintado.

Eso, eso exactamente era lo malo de dar las cosas por sentado. Siempre todo cambia. Y _por favor,_ Ino-chan no necesitaba a nadie.

¿Quedaría muy mal si esta historia empieza con el fin de otra?

Ino-chan conoce a Shikamaru cuando todavía no ha nacido. Su madre es la mujer más bonita —alta, despampanante, seductora, _letal_—, viuda de un hombre de sonrisa cálida y ojos como el cielo en verano. (Desde antes de nacer, Ino-chan ya había perdido grandes, importantes cosas. ) La señora Yamanaka pasa sus días comprando cosas carísimas e inútiles y tomando el té con Yoshino Nara, mientras espera la llegada de Ino-chan sin ninguna prisa. La señora Yamanaka no tiene mucho que perder o ganar y según los irritantes tipos de traje, tenía algo así como esquizofrenia post-traumática. No que le importara demasiado. Las estatuas del jardín le gustan más cuando mantienen conversaciones con ella. Lo prefiere. Solía odiar y temer su perenne silencio a partes iguales.

Cuando Ino-chan nace, Shikamaru está ahí aunque ninguno de los dos lo recuerde. Por ese entonces los ojos de Shikamaru todavía eran grandes de curiosidad infantil y cuando miró a Ino-chan por primera vez, tan pequeña y blanca y los focos azules iluminando su cara como dos linternas, se sintió suave y tibio por dentro. Fue como _click_, y _bang_.

Ino-chan era la copia exacta de su madre, en el color de su padre. En lugar de piel tostada, su piel era blanquísima y suave como la nata de leche, y en vez del cabello negro-oscuridad de su madre, tenía el cabello de oro cayendo, liso, por sus hombros rectos, largo larguísimo, y en lugar del dorado miel verdoso como gato, tenía el azul en los ojos, redondos, como dos diamantes iluminándole la cara de rasgos suaves y nariz afilada, pestañas oscuras y pómulos que podrían cortarte los dedos.

A Ino-chan la gustó Shikamaru desde que tuvo memoria. La gustaba como siempre replicaba los retos de Yoshino-san con frases ingeniosas y una sonrisa de ladina, aunque sabía que se ganaría una tunda luego. Le gustaban sus dedos cuando le acariciaba el cabello porque, de verdad, Shikamaru no había visto un cabello tan bonito nunca. Tenía cinco y Shikamaru siete e Ino-chan le abrazó tan fuerte que le dolió, y el olor a sal de las lágrimas —de ella— y el olor a tierra y papel —de él— y el del viento estático por la lluvia, todavía lo siente bajo la nariz cuando cierra los ojos y recuerda.

Shikamaru la gustaba en las tardes cuando su padre lo desafiaba con juegos de estrategia, los movimientos calculados con los ojos brillantes y la cabeza fría. (Shikamaru tenía cinco años cuando le gano a su padre por primera vez en un juego de estrategia.) Y le gustaba cuando se tumbaban y veían las nubes —porque Shikamaru siempre había tenido ese rollo raro con ellas— y parecía que el mundo se quedaba quieto y solo existía el cielo azul azul azul casi como los ojos de Ino-chan y exactamente como los ojos de—

(Los ojos de Ino-chan eran demasiado brumosos para ser cielo, aun con las nubes flotando por la superficie.)

(Eran diamante. Hielo.)

Cuando los parpados de Shikamaru se tornaron caídos, y su boca decayó en una mueca de aburrimiento permanente, a Ino-chan solo le gusto aun más. Cuando Shikamaru-kun empezó a fumar — él tenía casi catorce años— sintió la primera punzada liquida entre las piernas y eso caliente y denso y suave arrastrándose por su estomago, y tuvo que sentarse porque le temblaron las rodillas. luego agarro con dedos trémulos un cigarrillo de la caja de Shikamaru sin su permiso, y la sonrisa se le derritió sobre las mejillas cuando él frunció el seño, pero no la dijo nada porque nada se le puede decir a una mujer-niña como Ino-chan.

Shikamaru era demasiado inteligente como para intentarlo.

Era un genio, de hecho.

.

Ino-chan crecía como un girasol. Estaba incompleta como todas las chicas huérfanas de padre que cargan una mamá que a veces no sabía ni quién era (l-o-c-a). La señora Yamanaka le acariciaba el cabello, de vez en cuando, mientras le miraba con ojos ansiosos que buscaban la sombra de un hombre muerto. Ino-chan se había escarchado como una flor en invierno.

**(Quería ser más fría que el hielo para que el frio de fuera no la hiciera daño.)**

Se miraba al espejo, de noche, con la luz apagada y los faroles — o la luna, o alguna mierda así— de la calle entrando por entre las cortinas oscuras haciendo que su piel se tornara de un color casi gris niebla. Proyectando flores fantasmas en toda la estancia y sobre su piel de nata. Ino-chan era la figura a blanco y negro dentro del espejo que odiaba. — _Eres muy bonita, Ino-chan._ — era lo que decía su madre cuando le tocaba la cara con dedos fríos y ella se deshacía un poco más en el perenne rencor burbujeante de sus venas azules.

Shikamaru decía:

—Problemático.

Con la voz rasposa, lentamente, carente de energía. La pajilla casi cayendo de entre sus labios.

Los ojos de Ino-chan hacían el eco de un _exactamente._

Y es que eso era.

.

El refresco de cereza se deslizaba todavía por su garganta la primera vez que besó a Shikamaru — ella tenía quince, Shikamaru casi los dieciocho— con el corazón rojo carmín _evil_ guardado bajo siete llaves y el vestido de encaje del mismo color ciñéndose en sus costillas. Se inclino sobre la mesa del patio trasero de la casa de los Nara hasta que Shikamaru sintió su aliento en las mejillas morenas y sobre la boca y los mechones rubios le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, y no se atrevió ni a respirar. Ino-chan le abrió los labios con los suyos y le miro por entre sus larguísimas pestañas oscuras, Shikamaru apretaba el borde de la mesa con dedos temblorosos y no pudo evitarlo — ni lo intento—y suspiró. el aliento abandono su cuerpo junto con su alma desgastada por el sol —_Ino-chan Ino-chan Ino-chan_— y supo que la había perdido.

Ino-chan sonrió casi diabólicamente cuando se lo guardo en el escote del vestido de encaje, y le clavo las uñas en el brazo hasta que le hizo sangre.

Shikamaru era y no era, el amor de su vida.

.

.

—

**Silencio.**

—  
>Ino-chan sabía que no iban a durar por siempre, ni por asomo.<p>

Temari-san apareció en la puerta del salón de clases un día gris niebla.

Llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas con un corte lateral que dejaba ver un pedazo de la tostada piel de su pierna izquierda y unas botas tan bonitas como baratas, un sweater de lana rojo —pero no carmín, eso era bermellón— hasta el cuello y una chaqueta a juego con la falda, _negra._

Ino-chan creyó que tenía unos veinti- algo, y se negó a llamarla Temari-sensei. Tenía el cabello rubio, dorado como la arena y los ojos entre el turquesa y el verde profundo, como al agua de un rio en mitad del bosque, corriendo, fresco, salpicando las piedrecillas del borde _splash-splash-splash_ y las uñas largas pintadas de azul eléctrico. Usaba una cadena sin nada que le caía sobre el pecho, y un montón de pulseras de plata. El corte redondo de su boca hacia que su cara pareciera más redonda e Ino-chan tuvo la sensación de que Temari-san era una de esas chicas duras que jamás se sonrojaban y le sonreían a todo el mundo solo por educación.

Era su nueva profesora de Literatura, y a Ino-chan le pareció que era una escritora secreta.

.

.

Shikamaru giro la cara hacia la izquierda ese mismo día.

.

.

Ino-chan quiso gritarle. Quiso tomarle la barbilla con sus dedos fríos y girarle la cara para que la encarara y que dejara de ser un cobarde de mierda, y luego meterle la lengua hasta la garganta para recordarle que su alma era suya. Quiso golpearlo y arañarle los brazos para marcarle y llorar sobre su pecho como cuando era niña y él chasqueaba la lengua y le acariciaba el cabello y los hombros con una lentitud calmante como su esencia, como si sospechara que si lo hacía muy fuerte la iba a quebrar.

En cambio:

—Ya veo.

Fue todo lo que dijo, con la voz en un casi susurro, un siseo, fría, calmada y la mirada endurecida porque ella ya lo sabía y—

Ino-chan no necesitaba a _nadie._

.

.

Ino-chan no era la clase de chica que tras una ruptura se teñía el cabello y se compraba ropa nueva o cambiaba el número del móvil. Para nada. Vio a Shikamaru el día siguiente, en algún corredor del instituto — Shikamaru iba dos grados arriba de ella—. Lo ignoro completamente. Se recordó a si misma frente al espejo, esa noche, haciendo tres cortes paralelos sobre tres de sus costillas con una daga, _uno-dos-tres_, y salía la sangre. _camín._

Uno, dos, tres.

(_tap-tap-tap._)

Cuando entro al salón, parpadeo al ver a una chica diminuta sentada en su puesto, tenía el cabello rosa. Uh. rosa. y los hombros escuálidos llenos de pecas. El vestido verde y azul claro de tirantes hacia contraste con su piel de durazno y se le ceñía al delgadísimo cuerpo, tan delgado que parecía que el viento se la podía llevar. Ino-chan se preguntó efímeramente si no era una de esas chicas que jamás comían, o que vomitaban a propósito.

—Largo. — dijo. Fría.

Precisamente ese día no estaba de humor.

La chica diminuta giro para verle con los ojos más verdes que hayan existido alguna vez sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Disculpa? — su voz sonó levemente escandalizada. Era densa y suave y empalagosa. A Ino-chan le hizo gracia y le irritó a partes iguales.

—Es mi puesto. Muévete.

Su mano se elevó e hizo un gesto como de apartar un vicho. Uno molesto. Empezaba a cansarle su expresión levemente anonadada.

—Podrías pedirlo amablemente. No hay necesidad de ser una perra.

Pero se movió, e Ino-chan estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar sacarle los ojos a la nueva. Dijo en cambio:

—Eres una frentona de lo más irritante ¿sabías?

Justo antes de que entrara Anko-sensei.

Dejarla con las ganas de gritarla una grosería fue lo más satisfactorio que había hecho en meses. Lo cual fue casi patético.

.

Una semana y un trabajo de química juntas después, ya eran amigas.

No quiero hablarte de las cosas triviales que las unieron en una amistad endeble que carecía de sustancia, no quiero describirte sus conversaciones de lo perra que había sido Anko-sensei con su trabajo, no quiero que sepas que vieron _Crank _dos veces, o de cómo descubrieron que Ino-chan odiaba la poesía y Sakura-chan la amaba con locura.

Quiero que sepas el momento exacto en que pasaron a ser amigas de verdad.

De esas que se dejan el alma y la sangre y el corazón por la otra. Quiero que sepas de la vez en que Sakura-chan dijo: Estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun, e Ino-chan esfumó en un chasqueo de dedos todas sus intenciones de acostarse con él —Ino-chan ya lo sabía, quiero decir, la forma en que Sakura se comportaba cerca de él. Pero la palabra amor lo cambia todo.

Quiero que cierres los ojos y te imagines a Sakura-chan en su cama, mirando a Ino-chan bajo un edredón de _edward scissorhands_ oloroso a perfume que disfrazaba el olor del vodka, la luz amarilla de los faroles que entraba por la ventana, con el verde _más verde_ del universo haciendo desaparecer el color de los contornos de la vista de Ino-chan, agarrándole las manos mientras susurra con voz firme que su corazón pertenecía al bastardo mas frio y repugnante (y hermoso) que haya existido nunca.

Quiero que sepas que Ino-chan tomo su muñeca izquierda y le clavo las uñas hasta que le hizo sangre y Sakura-chan no dijo ni una palabra.

Luego, pudo dormir tranquila.

.

.

Sakura-chan se parecía a Shikamaru en algunos aspectos. Era una cerebrito insufrible y tenía una memoria increíble. Olía a pergaminos y tinta, y no podía estar sin tener algo que morder con sus dientecitos cuadrados y pequeños y perfectamente alineados. Y también le acariciaba el cabello como si Ino-chan fuera lo más frágil del mundo, en un silencio inmutable, como si tuviera miedo que de despegar los labios, se le escaparía alguna frase como: _Que bonita eres, Ino-chan._ Y entonces ella no la perdonaría nunca.

Ino-chan la besaba en la mejilla, y la decía cosas como _pelo-chicle_ o _frente de marquesina_, por el simple placer de verla escandalizada y enojada y que explotara como una supernova para poder gritarla de vuelta y que fuera todo menos monótono y más divertido. Si había algo que Ino-chan odiaba con todo su corazón de reina del hielo, era esto: la monotonía. Por esa razón salió con Sai solo dos veces y follaron tres.

Y le besó —todavía recuerda el tacto casi gentil de sus labios pálidos — solo una.

**¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable se encuentra con un objeto inamovible?**

_Bang._

.

Ino-chan era la vida después de la vida.

.

_**fin uno.**_


	2. And who the hell was I?

**Naruto es de kishimoto. **

**n. **cool. Para StephanieSykes que siempre anda por allí dejando reviews y esas cosas y que le quiero. eso. Y tú, sabes quién eres, si estas leyendo esto, STOP. que esto es mierda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>And who the hell was I?<strong>

.

.  
>(because now I'm breaking all the bridges<br>and at the end of all your lines)

.

.

_With the taste of your lips_  
><em>I'm on a ride<em>  
><em>you're toxic I'm slipping under <em>  
><em> with a taste of the poison <em>_paradise_

_ I'm addicted to you_  
><em>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

_._

_._

**_Nombre: Yamanaka Ino. _**_(PARTE DOS, sweetie demons.)_

_._

_._

_._

Así que, todo empezó un día por la tarde.

(No, no empezó con Sakura aunque estuviera levemente enamorada de ella. No empezó con Sakura porque ella no es un comienzo. Sakura es un plano importante, pero irrelevante en el final de la historia. Como un tatuaje que te haces por estupidez o necesidad o ambas y al final es tan parte de ti que no puedes imaginarte si el. Pero todo el mundo sabe que la gente no se hace tatuajes para comenzar. Y que no cambian sus decisiones o las de los demás.)

Empezó con la señora Yamanaka con una soga en el cuello, colgando del brazo de la estatua más alta del jardín.

Ino-chan se le quedo viendo miles de años— quizás tres segundos— mientras sentía como las vendas hechas de palabras vacías, ojos ansiosos y amigas de cabello rosa que la envolvían como una armadura de algodón, se iban deshaciendo como el azúcar del té que obligaba a tomar a Shikamaru cuando tenía seis. La señora Yamanaka se balanceaba en el aire suavemente, la forma en que su camisón y su cabello se ondeaban al viento contrastaba con el sol que atrás yacía impávido, y todo era casi poético, como si estuviera bailando en los bordes del inframundo. Fue como _¿y cómo jodidos se subió ahí? _y luego se le cayó todo en cima y la dejó sin respiración.

.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es estar mirando que sus manos tienen heridas abiertas por todos lados y sus rodillas y uñas eran una mierda. Y el blanco. El jodido blanco en todas partes. El reloj de la sala de espera que hacía un _tic-tac_ tan fuerte que le retumbaba en el cerebro y quería lanzarle algo, _lo que sea_, mientras se le perdía la mirada en un pedacito de cerámica rota de la pared frente a ella. Había mucha gente en la sala, personas tosiendo o con cortes y había un tío que se sujetaba el estomago como si hubiera recibido una puñalada—y la sangre se le escurría _roja roja roja._ . Ino-chan se sentía tan sola que la dolía más por dentro que por fuera. Le asfixiaba.

Entonces llego Sakura-chan (porque de alguna manera había logrado llamarla y— ella siempre estaba) haciendo eco con sus pasos sobre la cerámica sucia olorosa a formol, a muerte, a sangre/ dolor y jeringas de adrenalina, con sus pisadas de niña insegura, y con esa cara de casi querer decir algo así como que todo estará bien, pero Sakura-chan sabía que era casi un insulto. La abrazó con sus bracitos tan delgados porque eso hacían las amigas. La toco los hombros y pasó la nariz por su cuello. Sakura-chan beso sus mejillas y le tomo las manos y enterró la cara en su cuello mientras suspiraba y llenaba todo ese blanco aturdidor de rosa en una bocanada de aire.

.

(Aquí va un espacio que el hueco del estomago de Ino-chan se tragó).

.

_¿ves?_

El vacio.

¿quien soy?

.

Ino-chan tiene un hueco permanente en el estomago y no lo llena con comida porque eso engorda y lo llena con vodka del caro que engorda menos. Es una mierda, eso de no saber si cuando vuelvas a casa tu mamá va a estar tirada en la cama con un frasco vacio de pastillas para dormir en el buro, o flotando boca abajo en la pileta. (Había salvado a su mamá pero se había condenado a ella misma.) así que se emborracha, porque es mas fácil. Más llevadero. Menos real y más ligero/muerto/incoloro.

Luego llega Sakura-chan (que es toda rosa y color y. eso. La no-soledad.) y le dice lo único que la hace menos daño —_cariño, te quiero. Estás tan jodida. te quiero, te quiero._ — porque ella está hecha para querer a los monstruos que le comen el corazón mientras le envenenan de dentro hacia fuera.

Ino-chan un día la besa porque es egoísta.

Porque la gusta como sabe a bebida energética siempre (por eso de que está en cursos avanzados y saca las mejores notas y quiere ir a una universidad de las pijas). Y sus manos pequeñas y blancas (las mueve como si estuviera bailando siempre) y tiene la clavícula más preciosa del mundo. porque Ino-chan es el tipo de chica que se fija en las clavículas y no en las tetas. Le gustan sus ojos que parecen tragarse todo, que siempre están como tiritando y toda ella parece un cupcake gigante sin azúcar. Pero dulce. Tiene que ver con el color desteñido de su cabello y sus ojos enormes.

Ahora, quiero decirte que Ino-chan empezó a fijarse en esto luego de verle las muñecas.

—esas que eran delgaditas y olían a perfume de bebe. —

uno, dos, tres, diez cortes simétricos.

Pero Sakura-chan se corta con maquinas de afeitar porque no es fina y delicada como Ino-chan y sus dagas de plata. Luego se ponía pulseras que tintineaban quedas como la campana del collar de un gato. Advirtiendo su presencia a sus presas y a sus cazadores por igual. Ino-chan se estaba enamorando de ella pero eso no era suficiente porque todavía la odiaba un poquito y quería su amistad demasiado.

Ino-chan era egoísta.

Pasaron semanas en las que Ino-chan había aprendido a sonreír correctamente de nuevo y Sakura-chan empezó a vestirse como _pastel goth_ y a leer menos poesía y más mangas. —_Emilie Autumn es una mierda._ — Hablaba de la nada. Su voz era un soplo cantarín. Ino-chan sentía el visceral deseo de morderla nacerle desde algún lugar entre sus entrañas y los pulmones. Tal vez por eso de _pastel goth _y ahora parecía un cupcake más que nunca.—_Canta como si tuviera tuberculosis. Asumiendo que la gente con tuberculosis pudiera cantar, claro. Pero, Ino-chan, quiero pintarme la cara como ella. O escribir esas cosas tan… raras._

Ino-chan sonreía un poco, liquida.

.

.

Cuando era de noche, Ino-chan miraba por la ventana. Y no era para ver las estrellas o alguna cursilada de ese tamaño que hacen el tipo de chicas que Ino-chan detesta. Había una esquina ¿sí? Un semáforo medio torcido, un reloj que casi nunca funcionaba y una ventana tapiada de lo que era un almacén. Las sombras jugando a las escondidas por aquí y por allá y el olor a ciudad, esa mezcla de humo de autos, basura y sudor cansado. Ahí, justo ahí, se paraba esta tía súper mona, con gafas y falda corta. _Pelirroja._ Y este tío que vendía botellitas de colores (ya sabes). Se ocultaba en la sombra de una puerta del almacén, un poco lejos y un poco cerca, tenía esta capucha naranja espantosa y se movía torpe, temblorosamente, y a veces (cuando solo Ino-chan estaba viendo) miraba a la tía pelirroja con los ojos de estrella incandescente. Obscenamente azules. Luego ella se subía a algún auto y él se quedaba parado mucho tiempo hasta que el frio le traspasaba la sudadera y caminaba hacia alguna parte que Ino-chan no iba a conocer nunca.

La pelirroja a veces le compraba. Ino-chan podía sentir en la punta de los dedos como se derretía bajo la sudadera naranja.

Ino-chan sabia como muchos que el mundo puede ser muy mierda. Es una tía joven y bonita jodiendo con desconocidos para pagar la renta. La sangre espesa/cansada/húmeda en las venas de la gente que desconfía y frunce el ceño. Es una mujer suicidándose. Olorosa a locura y canciones de cuna sin terminar. La no-soledad que no acompaña. Es no tener idea de quién demonios eres. (Jugar con los demonios a la botella.) Un grito al vacio que te rompe la garganta y que nadie escucha— porque se tapan los oídos y cierran lo ojos./Un chico de ojos brillantes enamorado de una prostituta.

Es Sakura Haruno haciendo algo mas que besar a Sasuke Uchiha.

(Pero.)

.

.

_Fin dos. _


End file.
